Synthetic polymers such as polystyrene are routinely welded using solvents such as dichloromethane. Ionic liquids (e.g., 1-ethyl-3-methylimidazolium acetate) can dissolve natural fiber biopolymers (e.g., cellulose and silk) without derivatization. Natural fiber welding is a process by which biopolymer fibers are fused in a manner roughly analogous to traditional plastic welding.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,202,379, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, one type of process solvent that may be used for partially dissolving a natural fiber for structural and chemical modifications is ionic liquid-based solvents. This patent discloses basic principles developed using bench top equipment and materials. However, among various other things, this patent fails to disclose processes and apparatuses for making composite materials at a commercial scale.
There are examples of natural fibers biopolymer solutions that are cast into molds to create a desired generally two-dimensional shape. In these cases, the biopolymer is fully dissolved so that the original structure is disrupted and biopolymers are denatured. By contrast, with fiber welding, the fiber interior (the core of each individual fiber) is intentionally left in its native state. This is advantageous because the final structure composed of biopolymers retains some of the original material properties for creating robust materials from biopolymers such as silk, cellulose, chitin, chitosan, other polysaccharides and combinations thereof.
Traditional methods of using biopolymer solutions are also disadvantaged in that there is a physical limit to how much polymer can be dissolved in solution. For example, solutions that are 10% by mass cotton (cellulose) with 90% by mass ionic liquid solvent are viscous and difficult to handle, even at elevated temperatures. The fiber welding process allows fiber bundles to be manipulated into the desired shape before welding commences. The use and handling of natural fibers often grants control over the engineering of the final product that is not possible for solution-based technologies.
Before the present methods and apparatuses are disclosed and described, it is to be understood that the methods and apparatuses are not limited to specific methods, specific components, or to particular implementations. It is also to be understood that the terminology used herein is for the purpose of describing particular embodiments/aspects only and is not intended to be limiting.
As used in the specification and the appended claims, the singular forms “a,” “an,” and “the” include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Ranges may be expressed herein as from “about” one particular value, and/or to “about” another particular value. When such a range is expressed, another embodiment includes from the one particular value and/or to the other particular value. Similarly, when values are expressed as approximations, by use of the antecedent “about,” it will be understood that the particular value forms another embodiment. It will be further understood that the endpoints of each of the ranges are significant both in relation to the other endpoint, and independently of the other endpoint.
“Optional” or “optionally” means that the subsequently described event or circumstance may or may not occur, and that the description includes instances where said event or circumstance occurs and instances where it does not.
“Aspect” when referring to a method, apparatus, and/or component thereof does not mean that limitation, functionality, component etc. referred to as an aspect is required, but rather that it is one part of a particular illustrative disclosure and not limiting to the scope of the method, apparatus, and/or component thereof unless so indicated in the following claims.
Throughout the description and claims of this specification, the word “comprise” and variations of the word, such as “comprising” and “comprises,” means “including but not limited to,” and is not intended to exclude, for example, other components, integers or steps. “Exemplary” means “an example of” and is not intended to convey an indication of a preferred or ideal embodiment. “Such as” is not used in a restrictive sense, but for explanatory purposes.
Disclosed are components that can be used to perform the disclosed methods and apparatuses. These and other components are disclosed herein, and it is understood that when combinations, subsets, interactions, groups, etc. of these components are disclosed that while specific reference of each various individual and collective combinations and permutation of these may not be explicitly disclosed, each is specifically contemplated and described herein, for all methods and apparatuses. This applies to all aspects of this application including, but not limited to, steps in disclosed methods. Thus, if there are a variety of additional steps that can be performed it is understood that each of these additional steps can be performed with any specific embodiment or combination of embodiments of the disclosed methods.
The present methods and apparatuses may be understood more readily by reference to the following detailed description of preferred aspects and the examples included therein and to the Figures and their previous and following description. Corresponding terms may be used interchangeably when referring to generalities of configuration and/or corresponding components, aspects, features, functionality, methods and/or materials of construction, etc. those terms.
It is to be understood that the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangements of components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The present disclosure is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or of being carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that phraseology and terminology used herein with reference to device or element orientation (such as, for example, terms like “front”, “back”, “up”, “down”, “top”, “bottom”, and the like) are only used to simplify description, and do not alone indicate or imply that the device or element referred to must have a particular orientation. In addition, terms such as “first”, “second”, and “third” are used herein and in the appended claims for purposes of description and are not intended to indicate or imply relative importance or significance.